


Национальная галерея

by Drakonyashka



Category: Sherlock (TV), White Collar
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka
Summary: Перевод сделан на ФБ-16 для fandom Retellings and Crossovers 2016





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The National Gallery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/896214) by [sunryder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunryder/pseuds/sunryder). 



— У меня есть для вас предложение.

Нил не стал даже прикидываться удивлённым. Этот человек остановился прямо в дверном проеме галереи и недовольно оглядывал помещение, пока не отыскал глазами Нила. По крайней мере, ему хватило здравого смысла пройти по комнате не торопясь, останавливаясь у каждой третьей картины, прежде чем нетерпение одержало верх и он ускорил шаг.

Такая манера поведения отлично ему подходила. В нем не было ничего утонченного. Острые скулы, беспорядочные кудри на голове, разлетающиеся полы френча, — весь его вид кричал: “Посмотри на меня и осознай себя ничтожеством!” Серьезно, попытайся он подойти незамеченным, это привлекло бы гораздо больше внимания, чем когда он действовал, как привык. Такие люди не умеют быть незаметными. Нил знал это точно.

Нил сделал невинное лицо и широко улыбнулся британцу, как будто тот предложил что-то неприличное. Его собеседник усмехнулся с издевкой. Фыркать было ниже его достоинства.

— Не будьте тупицей.

— Вы подходите и говорите мне, что у вас есть предложение, от которого я не могу отказаться, и я не должен подумать, будто вы положили на меня глаз?

— Учитывая тот факт, что вы украли картину из этой галереи два дня назад, есть как минимум еще одно объяснение моим словам.

Если бы этот парень хоть немного блефовал, Нил обсмеял бы его за неумелую попытку подкатить. Однако британец был полностью уверен в своих словах.

— Я не знаю, о чем вы говорите.

— Я не собираюсь сдавать Вас в МИ-5, — заявил мужчина чуть более громко, чем Нилу бы хотелось.

Какая-то парочка оглянулась на звук разговора, Нил ответил им дружелюбной улыбкой и прошипел сквозь зубы: 

— Не крал я никакой картины.

— «Озеро Кейтеле», автор Аксели Галлен-Каллела, 1905 год. Украдена два дня назад из этого музея и заменена почти идеальной копией. Фальшивка должна была провисеть здесь где-то полгода, до следующей плановой проверки. За это время вы успели бы продать оригинал и отмыть полученные деньги.

Мужчина замолчал и наклонил голову, будто рассматривая Нила под лупой.

— Нет. Вы бы оставили ее себе. Эта картина — интересный выбор, учитывая, что вы проигнорировали полотна Дега, Сера, Сезанна, Гогена, ван Гога и Пикассо. Вам понравилась эта работа, и вы украли ее не из-за стоимости.

Нил едва справился с желанием сбежать как можно быстрее.

— Как вы узнали?

— Я знаю, что вы когда-то были начинающим художником, но предали талант ради мошенничества. Я знаю, что вы выбираете необычные вещи, потому что они будут храниться с большей заботой у вас, чем у своих законных владельцев. А еще я знаю, что вы боитесь, что жажда денег перевесит в вас любовь к прекрасному. И я думаю, этот страх обоснован.

Нил нервно сглотнул и постарался говорить настолько спокойно, насколько это было возможно.

— Что вы предлагаете?

— Вы возвращаете картину, а я вас отпускаю.

Он выглядел ужасно серьезным.

— Почему вы это делаете?

— Это было изящно, — мужчина дернул плечом. — Вы заслуживаете награды.

— Но не самой картины? — недоверчиво усмехнулся Нил.

Британец заложил руки за спину и зашагал к выходу, очевидно, приняв вопрос Нила за согласие.

— После того, как мы встретились, я бы не возражал…

Чтобы услышать продолжение, Нилу пришлось последовать за ним.

— Но мне обещали кое-что за возвращение картины в целости.

— Деньги?

Британец закатил глаза.

— Не будьте дураком. Мне разрешили не приходить на рождественский ужин.

Нил остановился, осознавая услышанное.

— Что?

Его собеседник развернулся на ступенях музея, заставив полы своего пальто взметнуться в воздух.

— Моя матушка очень любит эту картину. Она согласилась освободить меня на выходные, если я отыщу ее.

Нил продолжал стоять, молча уставившись на говорящего, пока пауза не затянулась слишком сильно.

Британец пожал плечами.

— Это будет ее подарок на Рождество.


End file.
